theshadeorgfandomcom-20200214-history
International House of Shade: Italy
International Big Brother House of Shade: Italy was the fourth season in the online competition series International House of Shade, continuing in the European trend and sending their housemates to the country of Italy. The blog for the season is: https://ihositalianbread.tumblr.com Hosts General Format Each week, duos of housemates would nominate two other duos of housemates. The two duos with the most nominations would choose one member to be nominated and the other to be safe. The housemate out of the two final nominees with the most public votes to evict would leave IHOS: Italy. Twists Dynamic Duos: This season housemates competed as duos, they nominated together, at the end of the week 2 duos would be nominated, with one person from each duo facing the public vote to evict, if a duo survived intact, they would get immunity from nominations the following week, if not, the remaining housemate would compete without a partner for the rest of the season. Luxury Suite: If a housemate lost their duo the previous week, they would have access to the Luxury Suite the following week, and have their choice at 1 of 6 prizes in the suite that would come into effect that week. Fake Triple Eviction: During week 3, the housemates were told that there would be a triple eviction, however this was fake, and only a double eviction occurred, while the housemate with the least votes to evict, was in turn fake evicted and got to stay in a secret suite and was immune for the week but could still nominate. Housemates Nomination History Nominations Notes *Note 1: This season duos nominated together distributing nominations between 2 duos together giving either 2 or 1 nomination point, if a duo was nominated, they would agree on 1 person from the duo to face the public vote and the other would be safe, and the challenge winner receiving an extra nomination point (denoted by bold). *Note 2: For having their duo survive the public vote the previous week, Christine and Jay were immune from nominations this week. *Note 3: For having their duo survive the public vote the previous week, Emily and Michael were immune from nominations this week. *Note 4: This week was a triple eviction, meaning that there would be 4 people facing the public vote and 3 of the highest receiving housemates getting evicted, however this was later revealed to include a fake eviction as well as a real double eviction, where the double eviction would take place, but the person with the lowest votes to evict was Fake evicted. *Note 5: Casey was granted the power from the Luxury Suite to cancel a housemates nominations for the week, which she chose to cancel Luke's nominations. *Note 6: Due to there being a tie in the votes between Casey and Nick/Samantha, as per the rules the challenge winner of the week had to break the tie, thus Nick/Samantha were saved and Casey was nominated. *Note 7: For being the only one to survive the public vote, Casey was granted immunity from the week's nominations. *Note 8: For being Fake evicted the week prior, Logan was placed into a secret suite, and as the housemates thought Logan had been evicted, no one would be able to nominate Logan, while Logan could make their own nominations. *Note 9: Thanks to winning the vote stealer in the Luxury Suite, Elijah was able to prevent Jaiden from nominating but also was able to steal Jaiden's nomination points for the week. *Note 10: Thanks to winning the immunity freebie in the Luxury Suite, Jaiden was able to cancel the nominations that people had given him earlier in the week, allowing himself to be saved from facing the public vote, but also forced the next highest duo, Emily/Michael, to take his place in the nominations. *Note 11: For having their duo survive the public vote the previous week, Christian and Victor were immune from nominations this week. *Note 12: As it was BBUS/Canada week, the game would function just like the North American version of the game, there would be an HOH competition, the winner, Jaiden, would nominate 2 houseguests for eviction, there would be a POV competition, where the winner, Christine, would have the ability to save one of the nominees and a replacement would be named if needed, at the end of the week, the house would evict instead of the public. *Note 13: As a result of visiting the luxury suite, Emily won a Scarlet Power of Veto that could only be played after the first PoV was used or not, so after Christine won the PoV and saved herself, Emily used the Scarlet PoV to save Nick, granting them both safety for the week as well. *Note 14: With only 10 housemates left in the game, the duos that were disbanded the week prior were shuffled into 5 new duos. *Note 15: This week was a double eviction, where 4 people would face the public vote and 2 housemates were evicted at the end of the week. The duo with the most nomination points would both face the public vote, while the 2nd and 3rd place duos would have to choose one person from each duo to face the public vote. *Note 16: For not voting the previous week, Casey received a penalty 3 nomination points against her duo with Elijah as a punishment this week. *Note 17: For surviving the previous vote to evict, both Casey and Elijah won immunity from nominations this week. *Note 18: For visiting the Luxury Suite, Emily and Victor won the ability to make a sole nomination to face the public vote. *Note 19: For not nominating this week, Casey received 3 penalty nominations against her as a punishment. *Note 20: This week there were no nominations, instead a competition was held where the winner would win a pass to the finale while all the other housemates faced the public vote, Victor won, thus securing himself a spot in the finale. *Note 21: For the finale vote, the vote was a poll of who should win rather than evict amongst the final 5.